Identity theft is currently the fastest growing crime in the U.S. All too often, thieves steal mail as an easy and relatively low risk way of acquiring personal information that may be assembled into viable and marketable information for identity theft. Many consumers purchase “locking security” mailboxes in an attempt to thwart mail theft.
The locking parcel mailboxes are a popular product because they allow consumers to receive packages and parcels that would otherwise not fit into traditional locking mailboxes. The lock on a parcel mailbox attempts to prevent unauthorized users, such as would be thieves from obtaining a parcel once deposited into the mailbox. However, a locking mechanism only provides a partial solution since the parcel mailboxes generally include a non-lockable door through which the parcel is deposited. Once deposited, the parcel is located in a compartment protected by the locking mechanism. However, security is compromised by the non-lockable door, which, when open, allows the unauthorized user to simply insert their arm into the interior of the mailbox to retrieve the contents, thereby bypassing the locked door. Accordingly, there is a need for a mailbox that prevents possible theft by minimizing an opening formed when a mailbox door is opened.